Invader Zim- Time Warp
by PandaaTheGirLover
Summary: Zim, whilst in battle with Dib accidentally travels back in time, to 2014, before everyone is an idiot. In this time, Zim is much more vulnerable to exposure. How will Zim return to his own time- and safety? WARNING: This story does not have an ending, and I do not intend to give it one now. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there I'm pandaa and I'm sort of new to the whole fanfic website story stuff but I have been writing for a long time now and I enjoy the thought of making fan fiction.  
>I also really like that show Invader Zim, so this story is about just that. So without further ado, I present, Invader Zim- Time Warp. I do not own these characters besides Lillian.<p>

***  
>BEEP BEEP BEEP The alarm sounded. Lillian flung her arm about, hitting her alarm. Once it stopped it's annoying beeping noise, Lillian sighed in her bed. Another normal boring Tuesday. She pulled of her sheets and rummaged around in her drawer for something to wear. She shoved on a pair of dark jeans and a T-shirt, and opened her door.<br>As she ate her cereal, she thought on the last Invader Zim episode she had watched. For the millionth time of course. It was Zim eats Waffles, Her favorite episode.  
>She smiled to her self. Then, turning to the clock, she realized the bus would arrive soon. On this normal boring Tuesday. Or so she thought.<p>

***  
>Another normal day issued, Dib screamed at Zim's door, and Zim called him a baby worm pig, and they just argued for most of the day, as usual. Except, Dib wasn't there to argue.<br>I mean, he was there, but still not. Ok you're confused. Well Dib's hologram was sitting there screaming, but the real Dib was in efforts to invade Zim's underground base while Zim was occupied with the fake him. Dib was drilling underground, slowly advancing on Zim's base. "There." Said Dib, glancing upon his GPS. "Almost there." Then the drill hit something metallic with a loud clunking noise. "Huh?" Said Dib curiously. Then a loud siren sounded off, muffled by the wall. A door underneath him opened up, and Dib fell into a small cage. "NYAA!" He yelled as the door opened. Zim laughed from somewhere nearby. Then, on a small platform, Zim descended from the many floors above. "Ha! Dib, you really thought you would get away with such a plan as simple as that? Don't you think I would at least have security?" He said, cackling. "Uh, well I was hoping you wouldn't..."  
>Muttered Dib, But Zim cut him off yelling "Silence! You think you could ever defeat ZIM!?" "Let's find out then! Let me out and we can fight, man to uh..."Dib said. "Irken"<br>Replied Zim, sighing. "Yeah irken. We will battle to the death!" Finished Dib. "A way to dispose of the Dib monkey... Alright Dib, I accept your challenge!" Announced Zim.  
>"Perfect." Said Dib. He knew Zim's ridiculous pride would make him say yes. "No rules apply. Use anything around you or on you." Said Zim, advancing on a lever. "Start in 3...2...1!" Yelled Zim and he pulled the lever. The cage bars fell to the ground and Dib stepped out. "Let the battle begin!" Yelled Dib.<p>

***  
>Zim circled Dib cautiously, preparing to put his plan into action. Little did Dib know he had already planned this very moment. "GIR!" He yelled upwards. GIR slid down a little slide that had been installed for easy access to the base, yelling "WEEEEEEE!" "GIR! We need to rid of this hyooman! Permanently!" Said Zim in his normal disgusted voice. "We gonna make biscuits?" Asked GIR innocently. "NO!" Screamed Zim. "We are going to kill him!" "Ohhhhh!" Said GIR. Zim sighed. "Defensive mode." He said plainly.<br>"Yes, my master." Said GIR, his blinding blue eyes now a cherry red. GIR lunged forwards, swiping with his hand wildly. Dib doged it with ease. "This is your battle method? Sik your robot on me? Can't you fight yourself?" Said Dib, hoping to find an open wound. "Oh silly hyooman, of course I will fight! But not yet. It is not the time."  
>Said Zim, a hint of mystery in his voice. A few minutes passed, and bruises and cuts had begun to form on Dib when Zim finally called off GIR. Dib was breathing hard, and when he looked up at Zim, surprise and fear grew into Dib's eyes, much to Zim's delight. He stood in full body armor, that even made him appear taller, just to strike more fear into his enemy's heart. Over his shoulders were two cannons and on one hand was a large gun. On his elbows were knifes extending off the back, that looked so sharp,<br>even Zim had scared himself whilst making this suit. He stepped forward and spoke, "Dib, any last words?" "Yes, actually." He replied. "Spit it out then!" Yelled Zim.  
>"I always win." That was the last straw for Zim. He had always had the last laugh, and he wasn't about to let Dib take it. He yelled and swung his arm at him, forcing Dib into the wall with such force that the metallic wall bent. Dib sprung up and fumbled around in his pocket. He pulled out a small gun and Zim laughed. "Think that can stop me? Pathetic hyooman!" "Yes, yes I do, Zim." Said Dib simply, and he pulled the trigger. Much to Zim's pressurize, no normal bullet came out. It was a bigger one than usual, and had sparks flying out off it. It hit the armor's leg, and the leg began sparking. "NO!" Cried Zim. "MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION, SELF DESTRUCT IN 30 SECONDS"<br>Said the machine, and a timer appeared on a screen. Zim knew he was in trouble now. There was one solution in mind, time travel. If he could successfully use the machinery to react with something else, it could create a rip in time and pull him to another time. Luckily he had planned for this, and he grabbed a piece of irken technology and switched on the power button. He closed his eyes, preparing for the travel.

***  
>Dib had moved quite far away, to avoid being hit by the blast. He climbed up the slide to the top floor. Then after a muffled BOOM sounded off, he smiled. There was no way Zim could escape that. But to be sure he slid back down, to look upon the wreck. And to his surprise, Zim was gone. Maybe he'd been destroyed in the blast, yes, but Did knew the bullet would alter the blast so it would leave Zim in one piece. Pondering upon how he was gone, the stumbled across the old suit. The shield over the head opened up,<br>showing a small strange portal just big enough to fit him or Zim. Zim. He must have escaped through there. Dib grimaced. He knew he had to end this. And the only way to do that was...Dib knew how. He was just nervous to do so. But Zim had to be stopped. So Dib swallowed up his fear, and jumped right in.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Pandaa again, and I apologize for the sloppiness of my spell check job in the last chapter, I was just so exited to get it posted! Well anyway, this is chapter 2 of Invader Zim- Time Warp.

***  
>Zim felt himself swirling around, and he grew nauseous. GIR, though, seemed to be immune to the dizziness, and yelled "WEEEEE!". Then all of a sudden he felt the world stop, and he fell to the ground with a THUMP. He groaned, and opened his eyes. Around him was a small room painted blue, with all sorts of posters tacked onto the wall.<br>Then, as GIR fell beside him cheering, he became scared. Why? Because many of the posters had hand drawn pictures of him and Dib, scattered all across the walls. In many styles someone had depicted him and many of the people he knew perfectly. "How..." He whispered hoarsely, "How can a hyooman know so much about Zim?!" Then he heard voices coming close to the door of the room. Then, to Zim's utter fears, the door opened. He stood there paralyzed, staring at a human with blonde wavy hair and dark green eyes standing in the doorway. She looked just as surprised as Zim. Then she spoke, with a voice sweet as honey. "Hurry, hide under my bed!" "What?" Said Zim, surprised that she had spoke so soon.  
>"Both of you, now!" She repeated, and for some reason, Zim was obligated to obey her. So taking GIR, he squeezed himself under the bed. Another person walked in. "So what was that noise?" She said. "Oh, uh just my book falling over." Said the first girl. "Quite a loud noise for a book..." "Well it was a big book." Said the first again. The second shrugged and walked away. The first shut the door and whispered, "You can come out now." Zim crawled out from under the bed as the girl marveled at him. "So is it really you?"<br>She said. "Wha-" Began Zim. "Invader Zim!" Cried the girl. "How would you know you" And Zim made a loud clicking noise with his throat and tongue. "Easy, I know what that means, Zim." Said the girl "How do you know me!" Cried Zim. "You don't know?" She replied. "Obviously not!" Yelled Zim. "Keep it down, and I'll tell you." She said.  
>Zim nodded reluctantly. "Haven't you ever noticed cameras around?" She said. "Well now that you mention it... Yeah." Said Zim. "Well that's because people thought you life was pretty interesting, and wanted to make a TV show of it. But they couldn't release it then, as it was already happening. So they recorded you and sent the show to the past,<br>the time you are in now. Not to expose you. They are all idiots, so they don't realize that that can make them more money than a silly TV show." She explained. "Interesting...  
>but how do you know this is true? And why did I have to hide?" Asked Zim. "It was a theory that you just proved. And this is a time before the stupid age, so people can discover you much more easily than in your time." She replied. "I see... So how do I get out of here? And what is your name?" Said Zim. "How you can leave I don't know,<br>but I do know my name. I'm Lillian."

***  
>Dib flailed around whilst the crazy swirling atmosphere pushed him around, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Knowing Zim must have gone through the same fate,<br>he smiled to himself, despite feeling so sick. Than, to Dib's relief, the swirling stopped, and he fell down. He sprung up and looked around. He was on someone's lawn,  
>trees grew to the sides and dandelions dotted the bright green grass. A big yellow and white house stretched out in front of him. He didn't see Zim anywhere so he either left or was transferred somewhere else. He decided he would search for him. So walking to the side walk on the front of the lawn, he set out. This place was so different from his home yet alike, all the same. The same circle where Zim had put his house, the same city, the same skool even, but it all was different. Not paying attention, he ran into someone. "Ooff!" Said the man, and Dib immediately apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I should look where I'm going he he..." "No, It's alright.<br>I'm Dave, and your name?" Said the man, who was now found to be Dave. "I'm Dib. I'm a paranormal investigator." Said Dib proudly. "Dib... Oh like from that TV show!  
>My kids love that show, what a coincidence that that's your name and your job, like the kid on the show!" Said Dave, laughing. "What do you mean, Show?" Said Dib, confused.<br>"This show called Invader Zim! About an alien trying to take over earth and everyone is stupid except for one guy named Dib who knows he's an alien! You haven't heard of it!" Said Dave, surprised. "Wha..." Now Dib was really confused. "Wait, you know he's an alien? And everyone isn't an idiot?" Asked Dib. "Uh, Yes and Yes." Said Dave,  
>now also confused. Dib smiled. Maybe he could finally expose Zim in the different time. "Thanks Dave! And one more thing. What year is it?" Asked Dib. "Oh it's 2014."<br>Replied Dave.

***  
>Lillian had always felt taunted by the show Invader Zim, despite her love for it. It was like showing her a giant cake and saying there was no possible way to have it.<br>If she had never seen the cake she would not want it. See, truth was, she had always felt, well, attracted to Zim. Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. This is why she told no one.  
>They would have called her crazy, saying Zim wasn't real. Like Dib. That's why she had always clung onto that theory. For so long it had felt as if there was a hole in her heart, saying she could never have who she loved. When she saw Zim, the hole had immediately closed. He was here, and Lillian had to resist the urge to cry with overwhelming joy. But even with this dream coming true, she had to help Zim. So after introducing herself, she proposed her plan. "Zim, You'll need a better disguise."<br>"What's wrong with this one?" Said Zim, slightly offended. "WAFFLES!" Yelled GIR out of nowhere. "Oh, just you lack of ears and a nose, as well as your green skin!"  
>Said Lillian sarcastically. Zim grunted. "Lets see... You'll have to be a girl..." Said Lillian, approaching her closet. "NO WAY! I will not be a filthy female worm baby!"<br>Yelled Zim. "You know some of us are filthy female worm babies, Zim." Said Lillian, peering out from her closet. "I just want to be a guy!" Yelled Zim. "Fine, I'll see if I get borrow some of my brother's clothing. You wait under the bed." Said Lillian, approaching the door. Zim crawled under Lillian's bed once again. Lillian opened her door and stepped out. Closing it, she wandered down the hall. She knocked on her brother Jason's door, and waited for a response, thinking of a reason to take his clothing. However, to her relief, no one answered, and Lillian remembered Jason had gone to a movie with a friend. Lillian opened the door and walked in. She searched through the dresser by the window, looking for something nice. Then she remembered Jason had a box of old clothing that he didn't wear in his closet. She stepped in and took the whole box to her room. "You can come out." Said Lillian, putting down the box. Zim emerged from her bed. Luckily, Lillian had prepared for this moment, and she took a mask she had made out from a box in her closet. She fitted it onto Zim's face, and it worked perfectly. He looked just like a human on his face. "Now take this box and put on whatever you want from it." Commanded Lillian, motioning to her closet. Zim stepped in with the box. He emerged a few minutes later in a pair of jeans,  
>a T-shirt with a skull, and a grey sweat shirt. "Perfect! Now put on these sneakers and gloves." She said, holing out a pair of black sneakers and gloves that added two extra fake fingers, so that it appeared that he had five. Zim did as he was told, though unlike him, and made sure his wig was steady on his head. "Yes! You look completely human now!" Said Lillian, exited. "That's good how?" Said Zim, picking at his clothing. "You'll be safe and sound." Said Lillian. "Now we will need something to call you..." Said Lillian, pondering upon a name. "Oh!" Said Lillian, as a name had suddenly popped into her mind "Your name will be Percy."<p>

END OF CHAPTER TWO.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there my friends! It's Pandaa again, and I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, I was just busy. I'd also like to note that Lillian is NOT me, If it was her name would be Panda. I'm just trying to write a story for you, not me. So, I hope you enjoy!

***  
>Zim, or Percy if you must, stared at himself with disgust. "I look like THAT!?" He yelled, angry at his need to look so repulsive to live. "And you expect me to act like a frolicking hyooman pig spawn child!?" "It's the only way..." Said Lillian, sounding slightly hurt. "You know I didn't mean it that way, but I HATE being this way! However,<br>due to this being my only choice, I will cooperate." Said Zim reluctantly. Lillian smiled at him, as Zim pondered upon how a human could be so caring and sweet.  
>"Now GIR will need a new disguise..." Said Lillian thoughtfully. "Why? He looks just like a dog." Said Zim as GIR smiled and stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, but he's green,<br>and people will recognize him from the show." Replied Lillian. Zim groaned. "How about I say I like the show so I dyed my dog green?" He said. "I like my costyoom!" Said GIR excitedly. Lillian opened her mouth to say no, but who could refuse a smiling green puppy dancing in circles like a monkey? Nobody, that's who. "Alright, fine.  
>But you better be careful, and GIR, no talking in public." Said Lillian. "OhhKeyDoKey!" Said GIR, smiling and dancing with a stuffed bear. "GIR, listen to the HYOOMAN,<br>alright?" Said Zim, pointing to GIR. "YES MY MASTER!" Said GIR, and then he continued his dance with the bear, humming a little toon. " So how are we gonna get you back to your time?" Asked Lillian, ignoring GIR. "I'll figure it out BECAUSE I AM A GENIUS!, but I'll need a computer." Said Zim. "We don't have one in my house though." Replied Lillian. "Ugh, you unadvanced, stupid hyoomans! Back in my base, I have such a computer it would blow your non-computer-owning mind!" Yelled Zim. "Yeah, yeah, I get it already." Said Lillian plainly. "There is some at the library though." "Well lets go then!" Said Zim, straightening his wig. "But my parents!" Said Lillian, grabbing Zim's arm. "What's the big deal? I've got the costume on." Said Zim reaching for the door. "Yeah, but-" Started Lillian, but GIR interrupted her. "Imma go distract em guys!" And with that he opened the door and walked out. "No, GIR!" Creid Lillian, running after him. GIR was waving out to Lillian's mom and dad sitting on the sofa, smiling, when Lillian pounced on to him,  
>yelling "NO!" "Lillian, what is going on here?" Said her mother. "Yes, What are you doing in there?" Asked her dad. Lillian sighed. "Well, mom, I had an unexpected visit from a... friend, and he brought his dog. But I didn't want you to know. I guess you do now so... Zi- Uh Percy! Come here!" Zim, hearing his fake name being called, walked out of the room. "Mom, dad, this is Percy." Said Lillian, motioning to him. "I... uh..." Said Zim, at a loss for words. "Say hi!" Whispered Lillian to Zim. "Hi, Lillian's uh... human care givers?" Said Zim, trying to sound as human as he possibly could. Lillian laughed nervously. "Eh Ha Ha! Oh, Percy!" She waved her hand. Her parents looked confused. "Lillian, you're acting very strange... Are you dating?" Said her mother. "Uh... Yeah! Oh you guessed it! We-" Lillian was int interrupted by Zim. "WE ARE N-" But Lillian slapped her hand over his mouth. "Go with it..." She whispered threateningly to Zim. Zim sighed and nodded. "Yeah we're dating." He said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, my baby has a boy!" Said her mother, clapping her hands. Her father looked suspiciously at Zim, and walked toward him. "If you hurt my daughter..." He said, eyeing Zim. Zim looked up confused. He then grew angry and turned away, trying so hard not to scream at her father for threatening him. Lillian, noticing the tension between them, announced they had to leave to the library. Zim nodded and grabbed GIR by his leash and dragged him away as GIR stuck out his tongue. Outside, Lillian led the way to the library.<p>

***  
>Dib smiled as he walked, going over his plan to reveal Zim in his mind. Around the fifth time, he noticed an issue. How he would solve it, he had no idea, as the time he was in now was so unusual. He decided he needed to find some sort of library. After walking about for some time, he noticed a woman pushing around a stroller. He ran over.<br>"Excuse me mam, do you know if there is a library around here somewhere?" Asked Dib. "Yes, just around the corner, actually." Said the lady, motioning to the left with her hand. "Thank you." Said Dib, and he walked in the direction she had pointed. He smiled as he arrived at a large brick building. He opened the doors and walked in.  
>Looking around, he noticed a computer at a desk and approached it. However, before he reached it, a lady his age with a guy also his age sat down by it. Dib grimaced.<br>"Hey! I was gonna use that!" He said to the two. They looked over. The girl looked surprised, but quickly hid her expression. The boy looked at Dib angrily. Dib was confused.  
>How someone he didnt know be so mad at him? Maybe he was just in a bad mood. Dib sighed and walked on, but before going to far, he saw a blur of green underneath their chair.<br>"Huh?" He said, looking closer. The blur became still and sat down. Then, Dib saw the figure of a dog wave at him. A green dog. "Hey! Is that GIR under your chair?!" Said Dib surprised. The girl spoke first. "Uh, we named him that. We liked the show, so we dyed him green too, as he acted like GIR." Said the girl, a tremor in her voice.  
>Dib's eyes narrowed and he walked away. "Close call." He heard behind him. He then figured out what that familiar voice was. He spun on his heel, facing the boy.<br>"ZIM! I KNOW IT'S YOU!" He yelled. "We are in a library!" Said the girl in a harsh whisper. "I KNOW IT'S YOU." Dib whispered. "Nonsense! I am Percy!" Said the boy.  
>"You sound just like him!" Said Dib. The boy made a lower voice this time. "I do not!" "Zim, stop playing!" Zim, or at least who Dib thought was Zim, grimaced. He looked around,<br>but no one was in sight. He pulled a gun like thing out of his pocket and pulled the trigger. And everything went black for Dib.

***  
>"Did you just kill him?!" Said Lillian, surprised. "NO! Don't be silly! His death will be much worse. No, I just knocked him out." Said Zim. He approached Dib's body and pulled his glasses off his face, and smashed them under his feet. "Now at least he can't see. FILTHY HYOOMAN WORM." Said Zim, clenching his fists. "Ok..." Said Lillian.<br>"We should hide him, you know." She said. "Mmmm." Grunted Zim. Zim dragged him to the bathrooms and hid him in a stall. "Taken care of!" Said Zim, dusting off his hands.  
>"Inferior human being." He groaned, looking back. "Well, what was it you needed to see?" Said Lillian, motioning to the computer. "Right." Said Zim. As he used the computer, screaming about how his was better, Lillian thought. She was very glad actually that her mother asked if they were dating. She really wished she was. That's part of the reason she agreed to play along with this little charade. Maybe it would help them come closer. Probably not. After all, he hated all humans. Oh well.<br>She really wanted Zim to be safe though, so she had to help him as much as she could. Zim's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I've got it! I know what to do!"


End file.
